


Breaking bones and Mending hearts

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out leads to bad decisions, hospital visits and love declarations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking bones and Mending hearts

"Fucks sake, honestly it's like living with a fuckin teenager!"

Merlin ducks another of his shoes being thrown in his direction and wishes he had some clothes on or even the towel, he had abandoned it on the other side of the room as soon as he was dry right before Arthur started with the yelling. Okay, yes, he may be a little bit messy but Arthur knew that before they had moved in together and now it's like the same argument all the time playing on repeat.

He bites his lip, to keep from saying anything, there's no point this argument always ends the same way. Arthur will yell, Merlin will apologize and half heartedly tidy his mess then Arthur will apologize for yelling and they will enjoy fantastic make up sex.

So Merlin is caught off balance by what comes next.

"I'm going out, I expect all this shit put away by the time I get back, you may like to live in a fuckin pig-sty but I don't." 

With that Arthur stormed from the bedroom, leaving Merlin to wrestle himself into the nearest pair of pants, he is still struggling with the buttons as he reaches the stairwell.

"Arthur, wait."

Arthur doesn't look back so he doesn't see as Merlin, wrestling with his jeans, loses his balance, falling face first down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

He isn't sure how long he's been out for, he knows he's had a few too many, enough to think that going on to a club was a good idea. He's not sure he has any right to complain though, his fingers tight in thick dark curls.

It's not quite the right hair though, it's thicker and curlier than it ought to be, and the eyes (leaking tears from Arthur's punishing thrusts) that look up at him aren't the right shade of blue, and he knows this is all wrong but it feels so good.

He distantly notes the ringing of his mobile, which makes him feel guilty, makes him take this boys mouth harder, as if trying to push the guilt into the mouth his cock is occupying, closing his eyes as he comes, picturing eyes that are the right blue as his world explodes in white pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arthur, please phone me when you get this."

 

"It's really important, Arthur, please just call me back."

 

"It's me, again, Arthur, please could you call me, I don't know what to do, oh god, please."

 

XXXXXXXXXX

The flat is empty when he gets home, for which he is grateful, he isn't sure he's ready to face Merlin just yet, and he doesn't even notice the mess still strewn around (he hadn't noticed that the front door was unlocked either).

Merlin's probably gone to stay at Gwen's for the night, but he feels dirty like Mordred(?)'s hands are still holding him so he heads for a shower before going to bed.

XXX

In the morning after another shower and a couple of aspirin washed down with water he checks his mobile and is surprised by the number of missed calls of Gwen (has Merlin left his mobile here?) There are also a few voicemails, his face losing colour as he listens to the voice of Merlin's best friend, growing more agitated. After the last message Arthur punches in Gwen's number, grabbing his coat as he heads out the door.

XXX

By the time he reaches the hospital he's a complete wreck, Gwen hadn't gone into much details, told him that Merlin had fallen down the stairs and was in the ICU, Hunith would be arriving soon on the first train from Ealdor.

The first person he sees once he finds the ICU is Lance, pacing in front of the door to the family room, where Gwen is curled up sleeping in a chair.

"Lance, what happened? Is Merlin ok?"

"Arthur, we don't know really know much, just it seems Merlin fell down the stairs, he was in surgery a couple of hours while they worked on his left knee, but he..." Lance swallows and then takes a deep breath, "He hit his head, there was some swelling on the brain, they took him back into theatre early this morning, but... Arthur, he's in a coma."

Arthur collapses onto the nearest seat, putting his head in his hands, wondering how the hell this happened.

_"Arthur, wait."_

Merlin shouting after him as he ran down the stairs, oh god, was this ... was this his fault had Merlin fallen after shouting for him to wait ... and he'd  _fuck!_ he'd just left, gone out and fucked someone else while Merlin was here. Fuck, he feels beyond guilty and so sick, he tries to recall the time of Gwen's first voicemail, doesn't know how long Merlin has been here. He wonders why Merlin never changed his next of kin when they moved in together (though it was only four months ago, shit was it really only four months?) did he know that Arthur would let him down.

"When?" his voice comes out a muffled croak, so he clears his throat, tries again, "When was he brought in, when did this happen?"  _How?_ did this happen.

"The hospital phoned shortly after half eight, one of the other tenants found him.  I feel I must warn you that Gwen is more than a little annoyed with you, but I think that's mostly due to fear so well you will probably get a telling off when she wakes."

"Oh god, Lance, I was so stupid, it was such a pointless argument and I ... " He breaks off that train of thought, nobody needs to know just how shit a boyfriend he really is, but it's too late because Gwen has woken up.

"You what?" Arthur startles and whips his head round to face Gwen, his eyes filled with anguish and guilt, he knows Gwen won't drop it she and Merlin have been best friends since they were four and she's like a lioness protecting her cubs when it comes to her friend. "Where were you Arthur? What were you doing?"

"Gwen, please, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry."

"What did you do, Arthur? You argued and then what, I was calling your phone all night."

"I ... it, it was a mistake, I'm sorry, god I wish, I've never regretted anything more  ..." Arthur trails off he can't (doesn't _need_  to) continue, the truth can easily be read on his face, and Gwen's eyes narrow dangerously. He thinks if Lance weren't there she would have probably killed him by now.

"Gwen, now is not the time, whatever Arthur did doesn't matter, only Merlin matters.  I have to go and meet Hunith at the train station, Gwen you should come with me. Arthur, you'll phone if there's any change?"

Arthur nods his head, he can't do speech right now, his eyes and throat are burning with the tears he refuses to shed.

He's not sure how long he sits there warring with the guilt and shame that threaten to crush him before a soft voice drags him back to the present, "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you'd like a cup of tea?" The nurse asks.

"No, thank you." She is just about to leave the room again when he stops her,"Wait, Merlin Emrys, am I allowed to see him? I'm his boyfriend" 

"Of course, I'm afraid he's yet to wake though. I'll take you through."

As soon as he sees Merlin lying there, hooked up to machines and drips, head bandaged and left leg raised from the bed, the tears he had been holding back finally break free and he sits at Merlin's side caressing his hand, crying into the pale skin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. You have to wake up, please."

XXX

He's been sat there maybe half an hour or so, kept up a constant stream of apologies and pleas and  _'I love you'_ s, when Hunith appears suddenly at his side and places a gentle kiss to his hair.

"He'll be alright Arthur, he's strong, he will wake up."

"But..."

"Hush, he'll be fine, I know it."

Arthur doesn't argue, he only prays that she is right.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is two days before Merlin opens his eyes, his eyelids feel heavy, like they're stuck together with sleep, his throat is dry and he doesn't remember ever being this uncomfortable. When he finally wins the fight against his eyelids, he looks around bleerily, everything is just slightly fuzzy.  There's something gold shimmering in his peripheral vision and he raises an arm wanting to reach out, oh there are fingers entwined with his own. He blinks a few times until his vision clears slightly and sees that the gold is Arthur's hair, it is Arthur's fingers wrapped tightly with his own and Arthur is sleeping peacefully, why he isn't sleeping in the bed Merlin has no idea, though it doesn't feel like their bed and there's an annoying repetitive beep coming from somewhere.

Looking around he realizes that he is not at home but in the hospital, why, what happened?

He may have tried to voice that last question aloud because Arthur suddenly bolts upright, god he looks awful, if that's how bad Arthur looks he doesn't even want to think about how he must look, he can feel tubes in his nose, and there are saline drips in his arm and his leg is being kept lifted from the bed and though he can't see it, he's pretty sure that there's a catheter attached to him aswell.

"You're awake, let me ring for the nurse." 

XXX

An hour (and a whole lot of nurses and Dr's) later it is once again just Merlin and Arthur in the room, he has managed to have a drink so his throat no longer feels so raw and after his brief confusion upon first waking up he remembers the fall down the stairs that landed him here in the first place, can remember the fight they had (though he wishes he didn't). They don't have long though before the Dr returns to take Merlin for scans to make sure that there is no lasting damage to his brain, and isn't that a scary thought.

"I think I would know if I had brain damage." He tells Arthur with an attempt at a grin which is more of a pained grimace.

"Don't be daft  _Mer_ lin, no-one would be able to tell the difference."

He knows Arthur is joking, an attempt at the usual teasing insults, and though he can see the fear still and relief in Arthur's eyes he can also see the guilt and he doesn't want him to feel guilty, he has nothing to feel guilty for because yes they had argued and Merlin had run after him, he, himself is the only one to blame. He has always been far too clumsy.

He squeezes Arthur's hand gently, "It's not your fault Arthur."

When Arthur breaks down, sobs wracking his body Merlin's heart clenches painfully. Arthur doesn't cry, he is strong and stoic and completely rubbish at feelings and emotions, calls Merlin a girl all the time for being too soppy or emotional, when he cries while watching a film, when he tells Arthur that he loves him (though he has yet to hear it back he knows that Arthur does, so it doesn't matter that Arthur's response is always a soft smile and  _'you big girl, Merlin'_ ).

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, please, I am so so sorry."

"Arthur? What..." but he's cut off by the return of the Dr and as he's being wheeled away he catches one last glimpse of Arthur's pale face, drawn, eyes ringed in shadow, tears running freely and he doesn't understand.

XXX

Three days later and he is now enjoying a room to himself but one that is on a ward, the quiet of the ICU had started to drive him a little bit mad just him and machines at least here if he feels up to there is a communal area he can sit in (he supposes it's to make up for the short crappy visiting hours), and though he feels much better physically (it is only his leg he has to worry about now and that should heal soon enough, eight weeks hopefully and then the cast can come off) he is still no closer to understanding what's going on with Arthur. His mother and Lance seem to act as usual but whenever Gwen sees Arthur she shoots him a glare and then proceeds to act as though he isn't there at all, which is definitely not normal and he can't take it any more the tension and awkwardness.

"What happened?" He interrupts Lance in the middle of a story about some new piece at the gallery he works in, everyone's eyes locking onto his face, and alright it's possible he may have shouted rather than spoke, but after a moment of silence they all start shooting each other glances, or in Gwen and Arthur's case glares. "For fuck's sake will somebody please just tell me what the hell is going on?" (yep definitely shouting).

"We'll leave you two alone Arthur, come along." His mum ushers Gwen and Lance out of the room, giving him a soft sad smile before shutting the door.

He looks at Arthur, the unshed tears that threaten in his eyes and swallows down the lump of dread rising in his gut.

"I ... That night... I should have and I wasn't and god I didn't mean and it just... I'm so sorry."

He watches as the first tear escapes, "What did you do, Arthur?"

"I didn't mean ... I know there's no excuse. I was so angry and not at you, I took it out on you, and I'm sorry, I really didn't... It just happened... it didn't mean anything I swear, please ... I ... I love you. I need you, just... please"

"You... " Merlin swallows and he can feel the prickling of tears in his own eyes, he doesn't need clarification, has understood Arthur's disjointed speech, knows what Arthur has likely done ( _I love you_ echoes round his head) but he whispers it anyway, "You cheated on me?"

Sees Arthur's nod ( _It didn't mean anything_ and  _I'm sorry_ and  _I love you_ an endless loop stuck on repeat) sees the dark shadows, pale skin, greasy hair the tears, hears again and again the sobs and cracks in Arthur's voice ( _I love you, I love you, love you, lovelovelove_ ).

He knows it's true, Arthur loves him, and though he knows this will be hard and it will take time, he can't just forgive and forget but well god help him but really does love that stupid prat who pretty much spent as much time as Merlin himself at the hospital before he was moved up here (they are really strict about visiting times).

"Prat."  


End file.
